deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon
Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon is a What-If? Death Battle Description Dark Horse Comics vs DC Comics! It's Demon vs Demon In the ring of Death Battle! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: In the realm of fiction, demons are usually known as unstoppable rampaging beasts. But other times, they may just be on your side. Like these two demons from long, long ago. Who still kick ass today. Boomstick: Hellboy, The Beast of the Apocolypse Wiz: And Etrigan, the Creature from the Pit Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Rematch! Hellboy Wiz: In the place known to many as, England. There is only one phrase that matters most. Boomstick: All Hail, Hellboy! But, before he was the guy we all know today, he was Anung Un Rama as he was called, conceived around the 16th century in 1574 when his mother became a consort to the demon Azzael Wiz: Despite Sarah trying to repent for her sins years later while on her death bed, Azzael claimed her so their child would be born and straight up chopped the newborn’s right hand off! Boomstick: Well then. This guy would take last place in a dad of the year pageant Wiz: ..only to replace it with the Right Arm of Doom Boomstick: Oh, never mind! Then the demon, who must be incompetent to raise the son himself sent him off to Earth in 1944. Wiz: Found by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm outside of the churchyard where his mother was abducted, he befriended the infant and named him, ‘Hellboy.’ Boomstick: And this is where he’d become the badass we know, protecting humanity while gradually learning his origins. ''' Wiz: And also, where he’d turn to be a very skilled warrior. Being able to wield his Right Arm of Doom as a weapon. It’s gauntlet like, can’t feel pain and virtually indestructible. '''Boomstick: And Hellboy is quite adept with it, being nimble enough to catch a fly with it. And a handy melee weapon, even being able to affect ghosts! Wiz: Hellboy’s strength is rather impressive, being able to lift 2 tons, uproot trees and break solid stone. Boomstick: And he’s also got superhuman durability! Able to tank arrows, survive multiple impalements at once and brush off a castle-sized explosion! Wiz: But if his insane strength and durability isn’t enough, he has plenty of weapons with him. He has the Good Samaritan, a large caliber four-round revolver that fires custom bullets. Able to penetrate any material. Boomstick: He also has Big Baby, heh. It’s a oversized, six-round gun which fires small rockets. But Hellboy has to carry it with both hands, though he has been shown to hold it with his Right Arm of Doom. Wiz: He also wields Excalibur, a- Boomstick: FOOL! You cannot wield the Excalibur when he dates back to the twelfth cen-''' Wiz: Not THAT Excalibur. It’s a legendary sword wielded by King Arthur, and it’s been able to slay Nimue’s champion. '''Boomstick: And Hellboy also has Holy Water, Silver Button capable of burning a demon, a charm and talismans that are effective in protecting him from magic, plant to drive away extoplasm and Vulcan 65 & 50 grenades, the former of which able to create atomic-like explosions Wiz: He also has a Healing Factor, which can survive point black explosions, heal from wounds that would kill an ordinary human in short time and make him practically fireproof. Mainly due to his demonic nature Boomstick: And he has a flight pack, but..not like it’s very useful. As it exploded and sent him careening to an island Hellboy: New and improved my ass. Wiz: But good news, is that his best strength is his heritage. While he doesn’t naturally accept this part of him, should he accept. He’ll go full prince of hell. He becomes a ruthless monster sure but.. Boomstick: His strength, speed, durability, etc. shoot through the roof! As his demonic powers go to their fullest, and he’s even able to unlock the door to armageddon! Wiz: He can dissipate this, but only to sacrifice his newly gained power. But, he’s still badass as he’s fought Assassins, Ghosts, Mythical Entities, Dinosaurs in one shot, even children who can turn their spirits into Godzilla, Gundams and even Sailor Moon! This is a real thing! Boomstick: You know you can get the job done when you can take on the likes of Big G, and the like. But, he does have a short temper. And his weapons can malfunction, mainly the Good Samaritan and the Jetpack. Wiz: And while his Healing Factor is useful, he’s not like Deadpool or Wolverine. And it can’t always save him. But, he’s been defined as deathless so even if he is killed. He just doesn’t feel like it and keeps going. Boomstick: ..what. Wiz: And that’s why you do not screw around with the King of England, otherwise you’re gonna be screwed over. That’s for certain. Hellboy: What landed you this job, pushing “pamcakes”? Etrigan the Demon Wiz: Hell, they’ve brought us plenty of demons Boomstick: No shit, Wiz. But of course, none of them are as notorious as the Hell’s Hitman, Etrigan the Demon. ''' Wiz: You see, long long ago. The evil sorceress Morgaine le Fae, initiated a war against Camelot. And with Camelot, was the warrior Jason Blood. '''Boomstick: He didn’t prove to be a very good warrior however, as he straight up let Morgaine’s forces in, so he and Morgaine could reunite. How sweet, it was a stupid move however. Wiz: Yeah, thinking the war couldn’t keep them apart they moved in for a kiss, but Jason got his just desserts. As he got struck with a Vipers Kiss, which killed him. Boomstick: But, meanwhile the Demon Belial just had a son, named Etrigan. His power was so great that he had to make another son just to bind Etrigan, named Merlin. Wiz: And surprise, Merlin bound the demon Etrigan from the pit, to the warrior Jason Blood. So he could live on, in a curse. Boomstick: But like most curses. I don’t see how it is one, as it gave Jason Blood the ability to transform into Etrigan at will! Wiz: Yeah, while Jason Blood may be an adept swordsmen from the start, and decent in hand to hand combat. He can transform into Etrigan to gain a variety of powers. Boomstick: Such powers are, magic! He can manipulate ice, he can use telepathy, necromancy, blinding spells, mystic blasts, mystic shields, flight and numerous others. Wiz: He also can manipulate and breath fire, but not just any fire. Hellfire. Boomstick: Frollo will be proud. Wiz: Yeah, and while he can project hellfire from anywhere on his bo- Boomstick: Ewww.. Wiz: *Groan* he normally projects it from his hands and mouth. Boomstick: He also has insane strength! Being able to toss cars, rend through steel and stone, and straight up bite a bayonette to pieces. Wiz: He can even punch Superman out of Earth’s orbit. Boomstick: Damn! But he’s not just strong, he’s also insanely durable. He’s been hit across an entire city and survived, even been torn in half yet still kept on fighting! Wiz: And he’s been able to attach humans limbs to himself, if he were to lose on or two. Boomstick: Yeah, Etrigan’s a monster both literally, and in combat. He’s killed the likes of Abaddon, Angels and The Dream Eater. Burned a dragon inside-out, Defeated the guards of hell. Wiz: Or the time where he killed the general of Heaven, or the time where he defeated his brother Merlin, or killed werewolves like flies and defeated a demon which bested everyone’s favorite Amazon. Boomstick: I’m telling you, this demon is no pushover. But he does have some weaknesses, he’s vulnerable to Iron. And being a demon weak to Holy Weapons. Wiz: Command magic isn’t as stong as his father, Belial and he’s quite careless in battle. As he will normally rush in without a battle plan. Boomstick: Rightfully so, as think again if you think you can, best the Good Guy from Hell, Etrigan. Etrigan the Demon: It is the Demon who dominates, now! It is the Demon who will deal with our ruthless enemies! Instead of fading into limbo, so an impostor can take my place -- I now have another chance to fight my existence! DEATH BATTLE! Familiar Library Day-Time The library was, quite crowded. Filled with people, but. There was one stand-out person in the library, one person everyone in Britain would be able to remember, the half-demon Hellboy. Hellboy looked at the comics section, and spotted. An odd looking comic. “Well, what do we have here?” Hellboy muttered to himself, as he picked up the comic, reading “''Hellboy fights The Rhymer.”'' Hellboy raised his eyebrow and flipped through the pages, it didn’t have much to offer and ended quickly. “Well, as much as I liked myself winning that. It’s rather lackluster” Hellboy said. Hellboy quickly put the comic away and walked out of the comic section. Hellboy kept muttering to himself. “That HG writer guy, it might have been one of his earliest works. But it was disappointing.” But just then, an idea sparked in Hellboy. “Because he’s watching right now, I think I should show him how a real fight between that demon and I goes, the demon is somewhere around here” Hellboy said. Hellboy then quickly exited the library, and off into Britain, to find this mysterious demon. Hopefully for quite the fight. ---- Somewhere in Britain Noon The streets of Britain were inhabited by plenty of people, just walking down the streets as per the usual. Including one of the warriors of the war from a long, long time ago, Jason Blood. ''' “Today’s a fine day..” Jason muttered to himself, but little did he know that. He was being followed, by another demon, Hellboy. “So.” Hellboy said surprisingly, Jason turned around. And flinched, seeing him. Hellboy got his Right Arm of Doom ready for combat. “I’ve heard you’re this, “The Rhymer” I’ve heard” Hellboy said. Jason was confused, and pulled out an axe. “Is this a challenge?” Jason asked. Hellboy pulled out King Arthur’s Sword, Excalibur. “Well, you can say that” Hellboy remarked. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-a4hxniZ-U) Jason Blood took a breath, he didn’t know how strong Hellboy was or wasn’t, so he stayed as Jason. Hellboy was eager to fight, it was time. For a true battle of demons. '''FIGHT! Jason Blood took one more breath before unleashing himself at Hellboy, Hellboy didn’t see it coming before Jason Blood swung his axe at Hellboy’s Right Arm of Doom, but. It hardly pierced it. “Wrong target” Hellboy said as he bashed Jason Blood back with his Right Arm. Hellboy then dashed at him with the Excalibur and they began swinging, Excalibur and the Axe connected with each other. Again, and again, and again. Neither of them made solid hits. That was until Excalibur shattered the axe in two. Jason grabbed the blade part of it and jumped back. Hellboy simply laughed and put Excalibur away. Hellboy began reaching for Good Samaritan somewhere in his pocket, as Jason threw the Axe’s blade at Hellboy. Hellboy simply scoffed and caught the blade in mid-air before tossing it to the side. Hellboy grinned as he pulled out Good Samaritan, “What’s wrong, thought you’d actually put up a good fight?” Hellboy said. Jason looked around before running away. “Well, guess I’m fighting a pussy for a warrior” Hellboy taunted and chased after him. Jason Blood got out a sword and hid by the wall, as Hellboy ran past it. Jason cut him in the back, Hellboy grunted. But still remained on his feet. “Wait, what? How??” Jason Blood shouted. Hellboy aimed the Good Samaritan, “I’m the King of England, no shit I can take that” Hellboy taunted and he fired a bullet at Jason’s torso, Jason Blood screamed in agony and ran to an alleyway. Jason Blood quickly ran into a random building, but not to patch up his wounds. But to prepare, for a new type of battle. “This isn’t gonna go well when I’m in my Jason form. I’ll have to use my curse for this” Jason said. Hellboy, tracking him down bursted into the building Jason was in. But only to find, absolutely nothing. Except for a flight of stairs, “Yarva Demonicus Etrigan.” was heard upstairs. “That must be him” Hellboy said as he began marching upstairs, “Change, change the form of man.” was heard once more. This time, up another flight of stairs. “Ugh, does there have to be this many stairs!?” Hellboy shouted. “Free the prince forever damned.” was heard again. This time in the other side of upstairs. Hellboy, now still armed with his Good Samaritan began slowly moving his way over. “Boil the blood in heart of fire.” was heard once more. “I gotta shut him up.” Hellboy said as he made sure the Good Samaritan was working, it was and he began rushing into the room. Only to see Jason surrounded in an aura of sorcery. “GONE, GONE THE FORM OF MAN. RISE THE DEMON ETRIGAN!!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSz1l-0mC0s) Jason Blood shouted in rage, and slight pain as he began shifting from human, to demon. Etrigan. Etrigan then roared, now only in rage as a hellfire aura surrounded him for a brief minute. “..well. So this is the The Rhymer after all.” Hellboy said, Hellboy pulled the trigger on the Good Samaritan, but all it did was rip a hole through Etrigan’s cape. “Damn, this guy’s no longer a pushover as I interpre-” Hellboy said, until he got socked in the face. Etrigan then grabbed Hellboy by the throat and, gave him a gaze. And then he bashed himself and Hellboy out the window and dropping down. Etrigan was holding Hellboy, down as Hellboy struggled to flip him over. “You know, you may have been smarter if you just threw me out the window, for your information” Hellboy said before he managed to flip him over and Etrigan crashed into the ground. Etrigan surprisingly got up almost instantaneously and kicked Hellboy straight in the face, it sent him into the air as Etrigan flew right into him. Knocking him straight through a small building. As Hellboy was dropping to the ground he shot more custom bullets out of the Good Samaritan at Etrigan’s forehead, Etrigan created a Mystic Shield which protected him from the bullets. Hellboy, noticing he was gonna hit the ground activated his Flight Pack and rocketed into the air. Hellboy was about to load in more bullets on Etrigan, but a Click Click sound was heard, it was jammed. “Ugh, really!?!?” Hellboy shouted, Etrigan simply laughed. “You should’ve had a better thought path, then having it face against my wrath!” Etrigan shouted as he shot a mystic blast at Hellboy. It didn’t hit Hellboy as he flew away to escape the Mystic Blast, but it hit the Flight Back and it exploded on Hellboy’s back. “Damn it! Can this thing do anything right?” Hellboy said as he dropped to the ground. Etrigan then flew to the ground on the opposite side of Hellboy. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S-UpM7dbcg) Hellboy, was losing his temper fast. He was not ready to go down as quick as it was gonna look. “This is it! You’ve made me, really REALLY angry!” Hellboy said. Etrigan laughed maniacally “I don’t care if you’re on a craze! You’ll be burning in a blaze!” Etrigan shouted as he breathed fire from his mouth at Hellboy. He looked over, to quickly open his eyes wide. Hellboy tanked the fire without moving an inch “Good luck with that.” Hellboy sarcastically remarked as he pulled out Big Baby. Hellboy skid back in recoil as he fired a minature rocket at Etrigan, Etrigan flew back in pain and near another building. Etrigan quickly raised his hands at Hellboy, “Grr! I command you! FREEZE!” Etrigan shouted and fired a huge amout of ice out of his hands at Hellboy. Hellboy quickly jumped out of the way, only for Etrigan to dash at him and swing his claws at his face. Hellboy was grunting in pain before Etrigan picked him up, only for Hellboy to slice him in the chest. Etrigan roared in pain and kicked Hellboy away. Hellboy aimed Big Baby again, but Etrigan thought smart and shot a blinding spell before moving away. Etrigan then grabbed Hellboy, who bashed him with the Right Arm of Doom. “Eat this.” Hellboy said before he punched him back and pulled the clip off of a Vulcan 65 explosive before throwing it at Etrigan. It caused a considerably deadly explosion, which thankfully Hellboy was out of it’s radius. But Etrigan, wasn’t and was launched into multiple buildings. Etrigan still shouting took flight above Hellboy. “The hell!?” Hellboy shouted. “What does it take to kill you!?” Etrigan glared at him, “Your soul..” he said as he flew at Hellboy, trying to rip the soul out him. Hellboy quickly ducked under Etrigan reaching for his mouth “Son of a-” Hellboy said as Etrigan tried going for him again. Hellboy quickly kneed Etrigan and bashed him away, Etrigan was sent flying, right by a car. Etrigan quickly picked up and hurled the car at Hellboy. “The hell does it take to put this guy down..” Hellboy said as he swung his Right Arm of Doom at the car, destroying it partially. Etrigan skidded across the ground. And ran back at Hellboy. However, all it took was Hellboy to pull out his Holy Water and launch it at Etrigan to keep him back “Argh! You weak coward! Hiding behind your holy weapons due to you being underpowered!” Etrigan shouted. Hellboy pulled out Excalibur once more, as Etrigan pulled out a Cutlass. “Let’s end this.” Hellboy stated, as he and Etrigan rushed at each other. They met in a bladelock, and Etrigan’s cutlass proved superior. Hellboy’s Excalibur was launched from his hands and out of reach. “Damn it!” Hellboy shouted as Etrigan uppercutted him into Big Ben. “You should check the time! Because the victory I’ve just gotten is sublime!” Etrigan taunted. Etrigan laughed maniacally as the human audience watched. Did Hellboy really fall against the King of Hate? Etrigan however, was thinking that he won and began to walk off. Still laughing maniacally and having enjoyed the fight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKC7QHfsODQ) However, Hellboy was still alive. But just not moving. “Uhn, what..is with that guy. He’s absolutely merciless and can’t fall to any of my attacks!” Hellboy thought to himself, but then. His father, Azzael telepathically began communicating with him. “This is where you’ll have to tap into your world destroyer self..” Azzael telepathically told him. “No, screw you!” Hellboy said back. “You have two options, you either die right here, or tap into what you’ve trained to be” ''Azzael said. ''“The son, of satan.” ''Hellboy was not pleased. ''“I choose door number 3! It’s my life I do what I want!” Hellboy replied. “It won’t be your life anymore if you keep this up. You need to do this now.” Azzael was really making sure to put the pressure on Hellboy. He was now starting to get second thoughts. If I die, what’ll happen to Abe? Or Elizabeth? Or Roger? Or Kate? Can I let this happen? “You’ll not only bring Armageddon to this world, but bring it to your worst enemy, The Rhymer” Azzael said, “I’ll leave you to decide” Azzael left his mind, Hellboy. Now convinced that he had to end this. He had to beat Etrigan. He had to save Abe, Elizabeth and the rest. He had, to go Full Prince of Hell. As Etrigan was almost about to go from the city, the gained a new scent. A scent, very similar to Hellboy’s but, different. “There’s no way, he can be still alive!” Etrigan shouted, he quickly scurried back, trying to stop him. But, he was far too late. Hellboy had grown horns on his head, and his symbols on his right hand were glowing. He was now, truly at his fullest. He was now, ready to take on Etrigan once more. Etrigan quickly dashed at him and swung his claws at him, Hellboy wasn’t even moving as he bashed Etrigan in the face with his Right Arm of Doom. It sent him flying up onto the roof of the Tower of London. Etrigan quickly ripped off a chunk of it and tossed it at Hellboy, Hellboy swung his RIght Arm of Doom and broke it to pieces. “Shit, how tough did you get!?” Etrigan asked confusingly and terrifyingly. “I am the Son of Satan. And I am here, to bring Armageddon” Hellboy calmly said, Etrigan could tell that the atmosphere itself was not at it’s usual state. Etrigan made one last ditch effort. Etrigan ripped the Right Arm of Doom straight out of Hellboy. Etrigan then jumped back to avoid being shot at, but Hellboy just grabbed the Right Arm of Doom and put the gauntlet right back into place. “W-what!? I thought I only had that type of healing!” Etrigan shouted. Etrigan tried breathing Hellfire at Hellboy, but Hellboy. Being with his demon heritage, it didn’t affect him in the slightest. Hellboy then got out Big Baby once more and fired another miniature rocket, Etrigan fired a Mystic Blast which made the rocket explode in midair. Hellboy was still moving closer, holding the Big Baby with his Right Arm. Hellboy then put Big Baby aside when he reached Etrigan and dug into his chest, Etrigan screamed in agony as he was beginning to get ripped in half. Hellboy then completely tore him open, only with two halves left. Etrigan’s left half reached for him, trying to fire another Mystic Blast. Hellboy simply tossed a Vulcan 50 explosive at him and walked away from the Tower of London. Etrigan tried to reason with Hellboy. “W-wait! I-I can call off this battle, and declare you the winner. It doesn’t have to end li-” he said, until the bomb detonated, as Hellboy walked out of view. The explosion disintegrated both the Tower of London and Etrigan’s both halves. It was over, Hellboy then tapped out of his Full Prince of Hell formation. “Now that, should be a lesson to the HG guy. How a real fight is done.” Hellboy said. K.O! Hellboy simply walked off as the audience of the fight watched in awe, Hellboy was aware of the fact that his probability of getting legal charges but, it was all worth it. Conclusion Boomstick: That, might have been. The most badass fight I’ve ever seen yet! Wiz: Quite, and. This was monstrously close, whoever won. It was between an extremely small margin. But ultimately the Full Prince of Hell proved to be the breaking point. Boomstick: What’s more, is that while Etrigan does have plenty of magic spells. Fire is seemingly his best one, but because of Hellboy’s demonic nature. That was out of the question. Wiz: And it’s highly doubtful that Hellfire would make much of a difference in that department. And, while Etrigan is insanely durable. Whether or not he could survive an atomic-like explosion is questionable. Boomstick: Not to mention the guy who could Unlock the door to Armaggeddon! Wiz: Exactly, and as Hellboy has figuratively defeated Godzilla, Sailor Moon and a Gundam. I think it’s safe to assume that, even if it weren’t as destructive as their originals he could handle Etrigan Boomstick: Honestly, it really could’ve gone either way. But once you put everything together and analyze everything you can, Hellboy just has the majority of the Upper Hand. Wiz: Exactly, and while Etrigan did have the upper hand in strength, it certainly wasn’t the type where Hellboy couldn’t keep up. Boomstick: I guess Etrigan just ArmaGotten blown up for this one. Wiz: The winner is Hellboy. Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle between the two teenage heroes of one of the two most popular cartoon TV networks ever, but which one will prove victorious? Who will you be rooting for? Hellboy Etrigan the Demon Trivia * This was ahomeschoolingroudon's second battle despite being planned to release before Dark Link vs Dark Pit * Hellboy vs Etrigan had a different death but I ended up not going through with it as it seemed a bit too cringe worthy for my liking originally is that Hellboy shoved Holy Water in Etrigan's eyes causing them to explode with blood and guts as Hellboy beats Etrigan to a pulp with his right hand. If you like this there's nothing wrong with that it's just..yeah.. * This is ahomeschoolingroudon's first and probably last Rematch. 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant